


Hořkosladce

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugs, M/M, kurtofsky feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vynechaná scéna po odchodu ze Skandálů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hořkosladce

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka napsaná po shlédnutí 5. episody třetí série.

 

Kurt se rozzuřeně posadil na sedačku. Rukama pevně stiskl volant. Vlastně nebyl rozzuřený, teda ano, byl. Ale hlavně se cítil zklamaný možná i znechucený. Nebo taky ne? Nedokázal popsat, co se v něm teď odehrává. Nevyznal se v sobě. Bylo mu smutno. Bolelo to. Nechtěl, aby tenhle večer skončil hádkou. Přál si jen odjet pryč, možná přespat u Blainea a vzbudit se vedle svého přítele. Znělo to hezky. Ráno by si vyměnili několik sladkých polibků a nenucených lichotek. Kurt miloval taková rána, nebylo jich sice moc, ale několik nocí spolu už sdíleli – naprosto nevinně samozřejmě. Blaine by se následně nenápadně vytratil do sprchy a Kurt by dělal, že neví, co se tam bude dít. Sám by ještě chvíli podřimoval v teplé posteli a vychutnával si ten příjemný pocit. Jenže všechno bylo jinak.

Položil si hlavu na volant a několikrát s ní neklidně otočil, jako by se snažil vyklepat z hlavy zlé myšlenky. „Zlý sen. Tohle všechno je zlý sen,“ zašeptal. „Zavřu oči a až je otevřu, budu u sebe v pokoji. Bude sobota ráno a já pojedu k Blaineovi. Strávím s ním krásný den, budeme si číst nový Vogue, ležet vedle sebe a povídat si.“ Když však oční víčka rozlepil. První věc, co spatřil, byl plynový pedál. „Sakra,“ zanadával. „Potřebuju na vzduch.“ Vystoupil z auta a bez rozmyslu se vydal napříč parkovištěm. Když míjel bar, zaškaredil se na něj a šel dál, po chvíli se rozhodl, že vlastně nikam jít nechce. Poohlédl se po nějaké lavičce, kam by si mohl sednout, ale žádná nebyla na dohled. Pak nad tím mávl rukou, jeho oblečení stejně potřebovalo vyprat. Zapáchalo cigaretovým kouřem a barem samotným. Kecnul na zadek. Rukama objal kolena a položil na ně hlavu. Nevnímal nic. Měl toho moc na přemýšlení, hlavou se mu honili obrázky Blainea jak tančí se Sebastianem, jak se přitom směje a je šťastný. Jak Sebastianova ruka nenápadně zavadila o jeho zadek a Blaine se nejdřív usmál a pak se rychle podíval na něj, jestli něco neviděl. A také obrázky Blainea, který ho stáhl na zadní sedadlo a jeho nenechavé studené ruce. _„Chci tě, chci tě tak moc.“_ Ale současně nechtěl rozjímat nad proběhlou událostí. Zároveň se ale nechtěl ani vrátit domů. Znamenalo by to zbytečné otázky, na které neměl sílu odpovídat. Právě teď si připadal, že celý svět je proti němu. Znovu si povzdechl. Zabrán do svých myšlenek si nevšiml, že ho už delší dobu pozoruje muž v kšiltovce.

Když dnes David Karofsky překročil práh Skandálů, opravdu ho zarazila skutečnost, že našel v gay baru Kurta a Blainea. Víc jak dvě hodiny se krčil v koutě a sbíral odvahu, aby za Kurtem zašel a pozdravil ho. Jeho přítel si ho očividně nevšímal, protože tančil s klukem, kterého David znal od vidění. Několikrát ho už v baru potkal, ale popravdě mu nebyl příliš sympatický a nebyl to ani jeho typ. Pokaždé ho viděl flirtovat s jiným mužem. Ne, že by mu to David chtěl vyčítat. _Každému, co sám chce._ Ale pro něj to nebylo, on chtěl jen jednoho. Toho nedosažitelného, který patřil někomu jinému. Už se sice líbal s jedním mužem z baru, ale stopl to, než se dostali dál. Nemohl a nechtěl nic víc. I díky té jedné, poměrně nevinné puse, měl výčitky.  Floutek v zeleně pruhovaném triku to ovšem zkoušel na každého, alespoň trochu ucházejícího chlapa, co se v podniku ukázal. Jemu se ale líbilo jen tak sedět na stoličce u baru, usrkávat svoje pivo a pokukovat po ostatních. Sledovat jak se druzí baví. Muži v baru ho měli rádi a on si s nima rád povídal. Dostal dokonce i několik zajímavých rad do svých budoucích vztahů. _Jestli nějaké budou,_ zašeptal protivný hlas v jeho hlavě. Nevěděl, jak dlouho pozoroval Kurta sedícího na obrubníku. Ale nakonec přeci jen vykročil vpřed. _Horší už to být nemůže,_ pomyslel si. Stoupl si tak že zastínil pouliční osvětlení, které sedícího muže ozařovalo. Kurt zvedl hlavu. Nebrečel, ale Dave si všiml lehce se lesknoucích zarudlých očí, do pláče nescházelo moc. Uviděl v nich také nepatrný záblesk naděje, který ovšem okamžitě pohasl, když si uvědomil, kdo nad ním stojí. V zápětí mu došlo, koho mladík doufající v muzikálovou kariéru očekával.

„Davide,“ oslovil ho překvapeně a zároveň se snažil zbavit vlhkosti ve svých očích.

„Kde máš kluka?“

Kurt se nadechl. Chvíli byl tiše. „My… my jsme se pohádali a on odešel,“ poslední slovo řekl nebývale vysokým hlasem a následně popotáhl. Měl o Blainea strach. Sice toho nepil tolik, jako tenkrát u Rachel, ale stejně. Žádný teenager by se neměl potulovat takhle pozdě v noci, a navíc když nebyl střízlivý.  

David se rozhlédl a položil Kurtovi otázku, kterou přerušil jeho obavy o přítele. „Nechceš se projít?“

Kurt překvapeně vzhlédl. Skoro zapomněl, že nad ním někdo stojí. Mísily se v něm zvláštní pocity. Věděl, že David mu nedělá žádné návrhy, na to bylo jejich _přátelství_ moc křehké, čerstvé. Nakonec přikývl. David k němu natáhl ruku, Kurt se sice chvíli rozmýšlel, ale nakonec ji přijal. Fotbalista ho vytáhl nahoru jako nic a Kurtovi až teď došlo, jak je silný. Rukou si oprášil zadek. „Kam půjdeme?“ zeptal se.

David pokrčil rameny. „Kousek odsud je malý park. Jestli chceš teda?“

„To zní fajn,“ usmál se Kurt. Šli v tichu, příjemném tichu. Nebylo to trapné, jak si oba mysleli, že bude. Park opravdu nebyl daleko. Za necelé čtyři minuty byli na místě, cestou nikoho nepotkali. Asi to bylo dobře. Pod nohama jim křupal štěrk, kterým byly cestičky v parku vysypané. Usadili se na staré dřevěné lavičce pokryté různými nápisy – nejrůznější vyznání lásky nebo naopak její zatracení. Ticho stále trvalo. Nakonec ho prolomil David.

„Chceš si o tom promluvit?“ nechtěl být vlezlý, ale mlčící Kurt, zřejmě ztracený ve své mysli, ho začínal nemálo znervózňovat. Tázaný mladík sebou lehce trhl.

„Já nevím. Možná. Asi. Já vážně nevím, Davide,“ zasténal nad svou hloupou odpovědí a protřel si obličej. Zmatek. David pokýval hlavou. Kdyby se nebál, nejraději by Kurta objal, ale z jeho reakce měl strach. Raději myšlenku na objetí zasunul hluboko zpět, tam odkud přišla.

Kurt se nadechl. „Mám Blainea rád. Ne, miluju ho,“ opravil se, nevšiml si, jak se jeho bývalý spolužák zatvářil. „Jenže někdy je Blaine…“ přemýšlel jak se vyjádřit, „někdy ho nechápu. Vím, že mě miluje. Přestoupil na McKinley částečně kvůli mně. On… udělal toho pro mě hodně,“ blábolil zmateně, co mu na jazyk přišlo. „Jenže někdy mám pocit, že to je mezi náma divný. Víš, občas si nerozumíme. Někdy mám pocit, že mě obviňuje z toho, že odešel od Slavíků. Ale ne to, je hloupost,“ mávl pobaveně rukou a pokračoval. „A pak někdy, mi vyčítá některé věci… no možná ne vyčítá, ale víš, jak to myslím, ne?“ otočil se na Davea. Ten rychle pokýval hlavou, i když se v Kurtových myšlenkových pochodech ztrácel. Ovšem kontratenor pokračoval. „Ví, že zatím nechci dělat tamty záležitosti. Vždyť jsme se o tom bavili a dohodli se, že jižní území je tabu. Jenže jemu asi už nestačí jen pusa. Vím, že když se mazlíme,“ Kurt zčervenal a David si pomyslel, že vypadal ještě víc roztomile a přitažlivěji než jindy, „tak on potom, no jde do koupelny. Nejsem hloupej, vím, co tam dělá,“ povzdechnul si. Chtěl pokračovat dál, ale zarazil se. Až teď si uvědomil, jak moc se rozmluvil a že se svěřuje se svým intimním životem svému –  

Co pro něj David vlastně znamená? Ještě před osmi měsíci nejděsivější noční můra. Člověk, který mu vyhrožoval smrtí. Následně zjistil, že je jen vyděšený, ustaraný puberťák, který si se sebou neví rady. Teď věděl, že svou hrozbu nikdy nemyslel vážně. Jen záviděl Kurtovi jeho odvahu a výdrž, se kterou přijímal všechny rány osudu, a to že se s nimi uměl vypořádat. Ale stejně neuměl vztah, který mezi nimi je, pojmenovat.

Kurt rád škatulkoval. Měl rád ve věcech a v lidech pořádek. Nesnášel, když někoho nemohl zařadit. Byl z toho vždycky celý nesvůj – rozladěný a nevrlý. Takový pocit měl u Davida. Vlastně se o něm snažil moc nepřemýšlet. Nebylo mu to příjemné. Věděl, že mezi ním a mohutným fotbalistou jsou slova, která asi nikdy nebudou vyřčena. A i kdyby byla, neměl nejmenší ideu, jak je přijmout a vypořádat se s nimi.

„Můžeš pokračovat, jestli chceš,“ přerušil David jeho myšlenkové pochody.

Kurt zvedl hlavu. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych měl,“ odpověděl popravdě. Teď byl zaskočen Dave, správně odhadl, kam tím Kurt míří.

„Nevadí mi to. Jestli chceš mluvit a pomůže ti to, tak prostě mluv,“ pokrčil rameny. Kurt se na něj vděčně usmál.

„Jsi hodný, ale asi bych vážně neměl.“ Do úsměvu se vkradlo něco, co způsobilo, že Kurtova tvář vypadala zbědovaně.

„Jak chceš.“

Chvíli bylo opět ticho. Kurt seděl na okraji lavičky. Lokty opřené o kolena a podpíral si hlavu, jako by ji pouhý krk nedokázal unést. Vypadal jako jedno ze zvířátek v zoologické zahradě, které se na Davida koukala skrz mříže těma velkýma smutnýma očima a prosila ho, aby je pustil.

Za to David seděl pohodlně opřený, dlouhé nohy natažené před sebe. Hrál si s lemem své džínové košile a vůbec si nebyl jistý, jak v hovoru pokračovat. Nebylo by jednoduší zvednout se a odejít? _Nebylo,_ odpověděl si vzápětí.

„A ty nechceš nic víc?“ zeptal se po chvíli, když už mu ticho přišlo neúnosné.

„Já nevím,“ znělo to tak smutně, že David znovu zatoužil mladíka obejmout. „Asi jo, ale chci k tomu svíčky, hudbu a květiny. Jsem hloupý, já vím,“ povzdechnul si.

„Ale ne, není to hloupý. Máš ty věci rád, patří to k tobě“ odmlčel se. „A Blaine tohle nechce?“ dodal po chvíli rozmýšlení. Tohle byl hodně tenký led a mohl se pod ním kdykoli propadnout a on se tak mohl utopit v hluboké a chladné vodě. Jenže kdo neriskuje, ten nic nedostane. Navíc se mu líbilo, že mu Kurt natolik důvěřuje, že se svěří i s tolik intimní věcí. Připadal si dospěleji.

„Já nevím,“ posadil se vzpřímeně a rozhodil bezradně rukama. „Jenže já nechci hned, no víš co,“ zatvářil se významně. David nevěděl, tušil, ale jistý si nebyl. A ptát se? Na to bylo jeho mužské ego příliš velké. Měl představy o intimním životě, ale netušil, jaké jsou ty Kurtovy.

„Vy jste mezi sebou vážně nic neměli, krom pusy? Ježiš, ne, Kurte, promiň,“ začal se překotně omlouvat, když se na něj Kurt nevěřícně podíval.

„Ne, to je asi v pohodě,“ znovu si povzdechl. „Vždyť to nikomu říkat nebudeš.“

„Samozřejmě, že ne!“ Kurt větu sice nepoložil jako otázku, ale Dave měl stejně pocit, že musí odpovědět. Kurt se slabě usmál.

„Jednou,“ ztišil hlas, jako by se bál, že v nedalekém křoví někdo vyčkává na celé jeho přiznání. „Přes léto hrál Blaine v letní šou v zábavním parku. Často jsem tam byl s ním. Jednou jsem spal u něj doma,“ ještě víc zrudl, ale pokračoval. „Bylo to docela pěkné. Leželi jsme spolu v posteli. Líbali se, mazlili a on se mě dotkl, víš jako tam dole,“ zadrhl se, „Davide, jestli je ti to nepříjemné, já přestanu,“ oznámil mu, když viděl, že Dave má ve tváři zvláštní výraz, který se mu ale vůbec nelíbil.

„Ne, stejně už jsi začal,“ snažil se povzbudivě usmát a doufal, že se mu to povedlo. Uvnitř ho to ale bolelo. Kurt mohl být jeho. S ním mohl trávit prázdniny. Sdílet polibky a drobné něžnosti. David by na něj nespěchal. Jen kdyby nebyl zbabělec.

„Nejdřív jsem nechtěl,“ ošil se. „Ale bylo to docela… líbilo se mi to. Dokud,“ hluboce se nadechl, „dokud po mně nechtěl Blaine to samé.“

„No a on tě nějak donu – „

„Ne! To ne, on prostě odešel do koupelny. Tak to dělá vždycky, ale to jsem ti už říkal,“ povzdechl si. „Po tomhle prostě nic jiného nebylo. Naše ruce mají zákaz přiblížit se na jih,“ ušklíbl se. „Tak co máš nějakou radu?“ zeptal se trochu uštěpačně po minutě mlčení.

„Eh, Kurte, já…“

„V pohodě,“ mávl rukou, „já jsem ani nic nečekal.“ Parkem se opět neslo ticho, přerušované pouze občasným zavrčením motoru projíždějícího automobilu. „Asi neumím být spontánní a zábavný,“ pokrčil rameny při vzpomínce na Blaineovo nepřímé obvinění.

Fotbalista se chvilku rozmýšlel, než znovu promluvil. „No, pokud chceš,“ vytáhl David plechovou krabičku a nevšímal si Kurtova vyjeveného pohledu, když si představoval všelicos, co by mu David mohl nabídnout, „tak tohle ti pomůže se trochu odvázat.“

„Cigarety?“ zeptal se Kurt udiveně, když David otevřel krabičku a on zahlédl tři ručně balené trubičky. „Já nekouřím,“ zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, to nejsou cigarety,“ usmál se Dave a zároveň si pomyslel, že Kurtova nevědomost je vážně sladká.

„Drogy?“ vykřikl Kurt, když si dal dvě a dvě dohromady. „Ty mi nabízíš drogy?“ vykulil na Davida oči.

„Kurte, je to jen tráva. Pochybuju, že ti po ní vůbec něco bude,“ snažil se obhájit.

„Ty kouříš marihuanu?“ zavrtěl hlavou. Vypadalo to, že je zklamaný.

„Občas, vlastně jsem to měl asi čtyřikrát. Ale je to… prostě vidíš věci z trochu jiné strany. Já tě do ničeho nechci nutit. Nejsem takový. Neříkám ti, aby ses zhulil a pak šel najít Blainea a rozdal si to s ním ve křoví,“ snažil se vše odlehčit a taky trochu, dobře hodně, začal litovat, že tu krabičku vytáhl. „Napoprvé se ti ale většinou stejně nic nestane. Budeš se jen trochu smát. Jen jsem myslel… no viděl bys to možná z trochu jiného pohledu. Někdy není od věci se trošku odvázat.“ Vytáhl jeden joint, v kapse bundy nahmátl zapalovač, strčil špičku mezi rty a připálil si. Kurt ho celou dobu sledoval s nejasným výrazem ve tváři.

Moc se mu nechtělo do něčeho, co nezná, do něčeho nezákoného. Na druhou stranu, proč to nezkusit? Nebýt jen poslušný synek. Jedničkář. Vždyť on se uměl odvázat, když chtěl. Pozoroval rozžhavený konec jointu, když mladík potáhl, rozzářil se ještě víc. David stiskl rty a zadržel dech. Po pár vteřinách vyfoukl oblak zvláštně vonícího dýmu. Natáhl ruku ke Kurtovi. Chvíli váhal, ale nakonec doutnající cigaretu přijal. _Kdyby mě viděl táta,_ pomyslel si.

 „Já nevím, co s tím,“ zatvářil se bezradně. V pravé ruce držel joint a očima prosil Davea o radu.

„Dej si to pusy,“ doporučil pobaveně, Kurt ho poslechl a zaškaredil se na něj. Filtr byl trochu vlhký od Davidových úst. Fotbalista škrtl zapalovačem a podpálil vyhaslý joint. „Teď potáhni, ale nevyfukuj to. Snaž se to tlačit do hlavy,“ dával zkušenější rady. Kurt absolutně nechápal, co po něm chce. Mohutně natáhl kouř a rozkašlal se, jak štiplavý dým zaplnil jeho plíce.

„To škrábe,“ postěžoval si se zamračeným pohledem.

„Jo, zkus toho nešlukovat tolik,“ doporučil mu s hřejivým úsměvem. Už cítil začínající lehkou otupělost, kterou mu marihuana dopřála. Kurt celý postup opakoval s výjimkou, že tentokrát se nezakuckal, ale úspěšně do plic natáhl menší množství kouře a chvíli ho tam pozdržel. „Víš, můžeš i dýchat,“ připomněl mu Dave důležitý biologický proces. Kurt vydechl a z úst se mu vydral pruh po seně vonícího kouře.

„To je hnusný,“ zašklebil se. „Škrábe to.“ David se zasmál. Byl to pěkný smích. Kurtovi se líbil – upřímný a šťastný, částečně za to mohla zřejmě vykouřená tráva. Chvilku na něj nechápavě koukal, aby se po chvíli rozesmál taky. Nevěděl, jestli za to může droga, která kolovala v jeho těle, nebo prostě jen hodil starosti za hlavu. Jeho smích byl natolik rozdílný od toho Daveova. Byl vysoký, pisklavý a možná trochu holčičí, za to Davidův hluboký a bručivý. Kurtovi přišel jako medvěd. Rozesmál se ještě víc.

„Čemu se směješ?“ zeptal se Dave, když jeho smích ustal. Kurtovi chvíli trvalo, než i on svůj záchvat přestál.

„Asi už chápu, proč ti říkají méďa.“ A znovu se rozesmál. David pokrčil rameny a sebral mu zbytek jointu.

Další půlhodinu strávili v tichu. Každý ztracený ve své mysli. Kurt přemýšlel, jestli je vážně pro Blainea tak nezáživným partnerem a taky nad tím, co ke svému kudrnatému příteli doopravdy cítí. Davidovi se hlavou honili podobné myšlenky, ale nikoli o kudrnatém chlapci, ale o mladém zpěváčkovi, který seděl několik centimentrů od něj.  Natolik byl ztracen, že si nevšiml, jak se k němu Kurt přisunul a celý se napjal, když si položil hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Jsem ospalý,“ zazíval.

„To je normální,“ přitakal Dave. Užíval si teplo planoucí z kontratenorova těla, příjemnou vůni kolínské, kterou lehce překrýval pach kouře a alkoholu. „Nemáš hlad?“ zeptal se po chvíli, částečně trochu sobecky, protože jemu samotnému kručelo v břiše.

„Hmm. Vlastně docela jo,“ souhlasil Kurt tiše.

„Kousek odtud je bistro,“ otočil se na dřímajícího chlapce. Opravdu, Kurt měl zavřená víčka. Na tváři lehký úsměv. Jako by věděl, že je pozorován, modré oči se otevřely a vzhlédly k vyššímu chlapci.

„Co je? Mám něco na tváři?“

„Ne, jen… Půjdeme?“ zamluvil svoje nachytání na švestkách.  „Chůze tě probere.“ Sám se nechtěl zvednout a nikam jít. Líbilo se mu tu sedět a nechat Kurta opírat se o své tělo. Ale uvnitř věděl, že to není správné. Kurt má přítele. Přítele, kterého miluje. Sám to dneska řekl. Davida to bolelo. Jeho očekávání dosud neumřela, ale měla namále. Celou tu dobu doufal, dělal si naděje, že má u Kurta šanci. Že se jednoho dne dají dohromady. Kurt byl jeho sen i noční můra. Styděl se za ty noci, kdy se probudil vzrušený a upocený. Ze snů si moc nepamatoval, spíš jen záblesky obrazů. A ještě víc se styděl za všechny ty představy, když jeho ruka sklouzla pod pokrývku a uchopila ztopořený penis. Většinou mu to netrvalo dlouho, stačilo si představit, jak líbá Kurtovu pokožku, v jeho fantazii byla hebká a bezchybná, jak bere do svých úst jeho penis a saje ho, hraje si s ním, jak sám Kurt oplácí jeho laskavosti. Jak jeho jazyk kmitá po –

Doširoka otevřel oči. Byl už napůl tvrdý, ale teď opravdu nebyl vhodný čas. Postavil se, spíš vyskočil z lavičky, Kurt zakolísal, ale nespadl. Pouze doširoka otevřel oči a nechápavě sledoval Davida.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se, rozkošně přitom špulil rty.

„Říkal jsi, že máš hlad. Tak půjdeme?“ zeptal se netrpělivě a snažil se koukat kamkoli jinam, než na Kurta. Stále sedící mladík se na něj díval rozšířenýma zornicema, zřejmě zmatený z jeho nenadálého chování.

„Dobře,“ přikývl pomalu. Ztěžka se zvedl. Trochu se mu zatočila hlava, ale než stačil upadnout, zachytily ho dvě silné ruce, které když si byly jisté, že už chytil ztracený balanc, ho okamžitě pustily. Jako by je Kurtovo tělo pálelo.

„Seš v pohodě?“ zeptal se ještě.

„Jo, díky,“ usmál se.

Dojít do bistra jim trvalo asi deset minut. Cesta se nesla v příjemném hovoru o filmových hercích a přátelském pošťuchování, který je víc sexy. Kurt se během cesty zcela probral a právě zuřivě obhajoval Taylora Lautnera, kdežto David mu odporoval s tím, že jeho by opravdu do extáze nepřivedl. Na to se Kurt zachichotal jako neposlušná školačka a Daveovi se na tváři usadil spokojený, trochu připitomělý, široký úsměv, protože to on mohl za ten charakteristický chichot. S dalším úsměvem podržel Kurtovi těžké dveře a nechal ho vstoupit jako prvního. Kurt se rozzářil. Miloval takové jednání. Byl rád v centru něčí pozornosti. Nechat se hýčkat a opečovávat, to bylo jeho.

Chvíli se porozhlíželi po cedulích nabízející skvělé pohoštění. David, i přes Kurtovy protesty ohledně vysokého cholesterolu, objednal sobě i jemu cheeseburger s hranolkama a kolu. Samozřejmě i zaplatil, menší mladík se sice snažil protestovat, ale spíš jen symbolicky. Sedli si k malému plastovému stolku a dali se do jídla. Jejich kolena se občas dotkla, což vždy doprovodily rozpačité pohledy a plaché omluvné úsměvy. Kurt dojedl poslední hranolek a vysrkl poslední doušek koly. David fascinovaně sledoval špičku růžového jazyka, která se vynořila z úst a slízla z horního rtu kapku uvízlé tekutiny. Naštěstí se stačil vzpamatovat, než si Kurt něčeho všiml.

„Měl bych už jet,“ oznámil Kurt. David jenom pokýval hlavou. Opět galantně podržel dveře a Kurt mu poděkoval úsměvem. V přátelském rozhovoru o ničem a o všem dorazili až před Skandály a za pár okamžiků i ke Kurtovu (Blaineovu) autu.

„Davide,“ otočil se na Davea. „Díky, vážně. Bylo mi s tebou dobře.“

„To je v pohodě, vždyť jsem ani nic neudělal.“

„Asi víc, než si myslíš,“ pousmál se. „Myslím, že si to s Blainem potřebujeme všechno ujasnit a ne okolo sebe chodit jako šedé myšky. A já bych asi opravdu neměl být tak prudérní a zkusit i něco nového. Nakonec to nebylo tak zlé,“ narážel na obsah plechové krabičky, nyní bezpečně ukryté v Davidově džínové bundě. Stál u vozidla, opřený o karoserii, David vedle něho nervozně protáčel patu. Neměl rád, když nevěděl, co říct. Zvláštní, že s Kurtem se mu to stávalo neustále. A ani nechtěl na Kurtovu řeč nijak reagovat. Nezajímalo ho, co bude nebo chce dělat s Blainem. Jen pomyšlení na to bolelo. Blaine si ho nezasloužil, pokud by se Davida někdo zeptal na jeho názor, ale ta šance byla mizivá.

„Měj se hezky,“ vytrhl ho hlas z přemítání. „A někdy můžeme třeba zajít na kávu?“ dodal šeptem.

„Jo, můžeme,“ kývnul David a děkoval bohu, že se zarazil dřív, než plácnul něco ve smyslu: _Já kafe nepiju_.

„Fajn,“ usmál se Kurt, „a opravdu moc děkuju.“ Stačil nepatrný krok vpřed a objal Davida, který v tu chvíli strnul jako solný sloup. Za okamžik se ale uvolnil a vychutnal si Kurtovu blízkost, leč trvalo to příliš krátce. Kontratenor se odtáhl, jeho oči zářily, snad poprvé za večer. Zašátral v kapse po klíči, usedl do auta a zarazil se. Stáhl okénko. „Můžu, vlastně řídit?“ zeptal se mladíka stále stojícího vedle auta.

„Jo, neměl jsi toho tolik, jen jeď opatrně a pomalu.“

„Napíšu ti,“ slíbil, než nastartoval a odjel. Dokonce Davidovi i zamával.

Mladík stál nějakou dobu na parkovišti, poslední Kurtova slova mu zvedla náladu. I když neviděl do jeho hlavy a neměl tušení, co se v ní odehrává a jak chce svůj problém vyřešit s Blainem. Doufal, že třeba ještě existuje šance.


End file.
